


Never Truly Over

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll need to move quickly.  The longer he remains at large, the more… <em>accomplices</em> he’ll be able to bring under his sway.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Truly Over

**Author's Note:**

> This story requires knowledge of all episodes of _Agent Carter_. It was written for the "sway" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“I’m guessing that you’re not calling me just to chat,” Daniel says.

“I’m afraid not,” Peggy replies, and tells him everything that she knows about Johann Fennhoff’s escape from prison.

Daniel curses. “Er, sorry about that. Meant to say, it’s a good thing I kept my earplugs.”

“Apology accepted but unnecessary,” Peggy says with a roll of her eyes. “We’ll need to move quickly. The longer he remains at large, the more… _accomplices_ he’ll be able to bring under his sway.” Her mind is already running through strategies and scenarios, including the possibility that their enemy could already be in New York, working through others. The image of Angie flinging herself into oncoming traffic without a backward glance, or greeting Peggy with a loaded gun and blank eyes, flashes into her head unbidden. “We should also warn as many of our people as we can.”


End file.
